


Corona Time

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Two Corona virus drabbles
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 10





	Corona Time

Corona Shuffle

“Do I look bad ass?” Starsky asked.

“You look like an old fart in a cloth mask.” Hutch twitched the mask up higher on his face. “Wear it over your entire mouth and nose. Don’t want to walk through a miasma of Covid without protection.”

“Mia-what?”

“You know how you can walk past a place and smell that someone was smoking there?”

“Sure.” Starsky went out the front door with Hutch on his heels. 

“It’s the same thing, only no smell. Covid can stay in the air for four hours.” 

“I’ll breathe your air any time, Hutch. No social distancing.” 

History Repeats

Starsky peered at Hutch’s face through the ipad feed provided by the nurse. He looked so very still, so far away, in the hospital.

Flashbacks of another time overwhelmed Starsky, filling him with dread. Hutch’s life slipping away from a respiratory illness. How had he contracted Corona virus when Starsky had not? Why was Starsky walking around healthy when Hutch was hacking up a lung?

One of those infuriating mysteries of life that kept Starsky awake at night without the big blond in his bed to warm his heart.

At least Hutch was off the ventilator. He’d survived, yet again.


End file.
